1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus and particularly to a receiving operation controller for a communication apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
A communication apparatus, particularly a radio selective calling receiver is always in the reception waiting condition after the power switch is turned on. When a calling signal to own receiver is detected under the reception waiting condition from the receiving signal, the apparatus is informed and the received data is displayed. Therefore, battery capacity is consumed by each receiving operation or informing operation.
Meanwhile, regarding the technique for reducing consumption of battery capacity by calling in a hand-held portable telephone apparatus, Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. HEI5-28149 describes the technique that when the calling operation time in the calling apparatus for termination of a call has exceeded the predetermined time, the off-hook condition is established automatically and after a message is transmitted, operation of the calling apparatus is suspended. However, this technique can be applied only to the telephone apparatus comprising the transmitting function.